


Chess

by Laramie



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 06:13:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8001520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laramie/pseuds/Laramie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For the Creativity Night prompts "BST/chess".</p>
    </blockquote>





	Chess

**Author's Note:**

> For the Creativity Night prompts "BST/chess".

**[Scene: the portacabin.]**

Douglas: Morning every- oh. What’s going on here?

Martin (very harassed): I WAS teaching Arthur to play chess.

Douglas: I see. I wouldn’t do that if I were you.

Arthur: Why not? Chess is… BRILLIANT.

Douglas: I once spent three days trying to teach Arthur to play bullshit. Trust me, Martin, it’s -

Martin: He’s beaten me EVERY TIME.

Douglas: ... _ Oh. _

Arthur (sheepishly): Yeah. Turns out I’m REALLY good at chess.

Martin: I just don’t understand how - how - he’s only been playing, what, an hour? - oh. Hold on a minute, Douglas, you’re an hour late. That’s terribly unprofessional.

Arthur: Good job mum’s not here.

Douglas: No I’m not! I’m perfectly punctual!

Martin: No, no. It’s 9:30. We were supposed to be here at 8:30.

Douglas: It IS 8:30!

Martin: My watch definitely says 9:30.

Douglas: And my watch definitely says 8:30, which means one of the watches is wrong, and which watch does that sound more like?

Martin: It’s also the first day of British Summer Time, meaning you’re one hour behind.

Douglas: ...Oh. Oh well, never mind; it’s only stand-by.


End file.
